Recently, a plasma display device (thin display panel) has become an attractive subject as a display with excellent visibility, and this technology is steadily advancing for large-sized screens with high definition.
Such plasma display devices are roughly divided into AC powered and DC powered in terms of a driving method, and surface discharge and counter discharge in terms of a discharging method. Currently, however, surface discharge AC powered structure has become a mainstream technology from a stand point of high definition, large screen and simplified manufacturing.
In the field of plasma display device technology, an example is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,807,672 to bond together a panel, made mainly of glass, and a holder, made of aluminum and the like, via double face adhesive composed of acrylic, urethane or silicone material, or to secure the panel and the holder via a heat conductive sheet.
A panel and chassis of a plasma display device must be bonded tightly, as the panel of the plasma display device must never peel off from the chassis during use or transportation, and heat generated in the panel needs to be conducted toward the chassis efficiently. On the other hand, a glass panel of a plasma display device must necessarily be easily separated from a metal chassis for scrapping and recycling of resources in case of device failure due to some accident.
However, a panel and a chassis are bonded tightly to prevent possible peeling off, and to conduct heat generated in the panel through a conductive sheet efficiently. Due to the above conventional art, a panel is firstly broken into pieces and then glass pieces left on a chassis must be cleared by a scraper or the like to separate the panel from the chassis. This dismantling work, therefore, takes a lot of time and exhibits much trouble.
The present invention aims at providing a method capable of easily separating a panel from a chassis, serving as a panel holder, to solve problems associated with the conventional art.